


Take me where I've never been before...

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Smarm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Работа с конкурса "Плед"





	Take me where I've never been before...

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2012-м году. Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.

Это была старая, потрёпанная и выцветшая дорожная карта. Когда-то квадратики, обозначавшие штаты, были яркими и запоминающимися, но со временем краски поблёкли. Тем не менее, ни за какие коврижки мира Дин не согласился бы выкинуть её или поменять на что-то более новое. Предложи вы это Сэму, он тут же стал бы в позу и заявил, что ему жутко нравится, сидя в тёмном салоне «Импалы», искать нужную дорогу на этом потрёпанном куске бумаги.

Ведь это не просто карта. Это Карта. Именно так, с большой буквы. Сколько Сэм себя помнил, она всегда была у них. Отец купил её в тот же день, когда впервые вышел на охоту. Твёрдой рукой он чертил карандашом на карте ровные линии параллелей и меридиан, обучая сыновей искусству определения координат. Поверх едва заметных линий шли волнообразные полосы – это пятилетний Дин подражал отцу, напрочь игнорируя линейку. От этого полученные данные сильно отличались от тех, что называл Джон, но Дина это не сильно расстраивало.

Синей звёздочкой сиял на карте Феникс, штат Аризона. Когда-то Дин мечтал туда поехать. Он думал, что в Фениксе всегда всё можно начать сначала. Не зря же город назвали в честь мифической птицы, постоянно восстающей из пепла! Он постоянно говорил о своей мечте Сэму, и тот, едва научился держать в руке карандаш, тут же обозначил город мечты синим цветом, запомнив, куда Дин тыкал пальцем. Отец увидел это, побурчал для виду, но стирать художества не стал.

Издевательски-зелёные пальмы торчали прямо посреди Аляски. В четыре года Сэм сильно подозревал, что там тепло и солнечно, как на Гавайях, а белое блестящее нечто, покрывающее землю, на самом деле – море сахарной ваты. И если сильно постараться, то под этим сладким морем можно найти пальмы и золотистый пляж. Сэм даже был готов потратить жизнь на то, чтобы открыть бедным жителям Аляски истину, откопав зелень из-под любимого лакомства. Дин полностью поддерживал его и в качестве стимула даже нарисовал на многострадальной Карте красивые пальмы. Отец лишь усмехнулся, увидев результат. Пальмы получились как настоящие.

В старшей школе Дин поддался очарованию вулканов. Не без помощи Сэма, разумеется. Младший Винчестер постоянно зачитывался книгами, засматривался картинками и научными передачами о вулканах и как бы невзначай восхищался всем этим великолепием вслух. В пятнадцать лет Дин внезапно понял, что природа – невероятно непредсказуемая дама. Он посмотрел передачу про Йеллоустон, которую отыскал Сэм, и невольно проникся. Именно так на Карте появилась тонкая красная линия, аккуратно отмечающая периметр знаменитого заповедника. Сэм широко улыбался, показывая брату их следующую мечту. Дин согласно кивал и прикидывал возможные пути к заветной цели. Джон молча чистил оружие и улыбался.

Чёрная шахматная ладья прятала в своих зубцах Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота. Надёжное пристанище для всего семейства Винчестеров в любое время дня и ночи. Хозяин убежища не жалел соли, посыпая пороги и подоконники, и щедро умывал гостей святой водой. Со временем даже Джон перестал обращать внимание на странное радушие старого приятеля. Иногда Сэму до жути хотелось остаться в этом доме хоть на сколько-нибудь продолжительное время. Постоянные дороги его утомляли, а смена школ раздражала. За шестнадцать лет жизни Дин выучил младшего брата досконально. Поэтому он радовался сияющей улыбке Сэма, рассматривающего этот рисунок. Ладья-то оказалась упрямой и совершенно не хотела нормально получаться. Но Дин её переупрямил и всё-таки довёл начатое до конца. Наградой ему стала искренняя благодарная улыбка младшего брата. Джон хмыкал в усы и качал головой, глядя на отпрысков.

Дину как раз исполнилось двадцать два, когда на Карте вдруг появился миниатюрный флаг США, обозначающий Нью-Йорк. Поскольку Карта излишней точностью не страдала, флажок занял большую часть одноимённого штата. Но Сэм знал, как брат мечтает скорчить рожицу миру, глядя на него между шипами на шляпке «Леди Свободы». И Дин знал, что Сэм знает. И когда младший выбрал их новой мечтой именно эту, неожиданно для себя прослезился. Позора этого никто не видел, он быстро вернул себе респектабельный вид, а уже потом нашёл Сэма в кафе и искренне поблагодарил. Попивая кофе, два почти взрослых парня смеялись и строили планы покорения Статуи Свободы. По прикидкам Дина, объём необходимого обмундирования позволил бы им добраться и до вершины Эвереста. Но Сэм успокоил его, сообщив, что, в отличие от горы, у статуи есть лифт. Джон вернулся с охоты только на следующий вечер и никак не отреагировал на новую мечту сыновей.

В двадцать три Сэм двумя штрихами обозначил садящееся за горизонт солнце, закрывающее собой половину Аризоны. Синяя звезда Феникса удивлённо взирала на соседа. Дин скептически хмыкнул, глядя на новую метку, но не произнёс ни слова. Через две недели младший едва не погиб от загадочного вируса демонского происхождения, и Дин пересмотрел своё отношение к жизни. Внезапно немного детская мечта брата посмотреть на Большой Каньон захватила и его, в ней таилась призрачная надежда спастись от ожидающих их невзгод хотя бы на время. И как всегда, добраться до цели не получилось.

В двадцать девять Дин похвастался умением красиво рисовать вопросительные знаки, изобразив один такой аккурат посередине штата Пенсильвания. Одним из миллиона последних желаний старшего Винчестера оказалась поездка в городок Централия, ставший прототипом знаменитого Сайлент Хилла. А поскольку даже почтовая служба США стёрла код города из своего реестра, то местонахождение Централии для Винчестера осталось загадкой, которую он не успел разгадать. Сэм потом показывал ему фотографии призрачного города, рассказывая, что нашёл их в интернете. Но длинная лохматая тень фотографа, попавшая в кадр, могла принадлежать только одному человеку. Дин бережно сохранил снимки, старательно делая вид, что поверил россказням брата.

Красивая ровная стрелка, берущая начало в Майами и указывающая куда-то на восток, появилась на Карте в тот день, когда Сэму исполнилось двадцать семь. Дин свято верил, что они успеют смотаться на Багамы, до которых от Майами всего-то миль пятьдесят вплавь. Конечно, Детку пришлось бы оставить на берегу, потому как она плавала из рук вон плохо, и это жутко расстраивало старшего Винчестера. Но ему сильно хотелось показать брату что-то кроме бесконечных пыльных дорог Соединённых Штатов. В итоге бросать машину не пришлось, но Дин этому совсем не обрадовался.

Долгие годы прокатавшись в бардачке, эта Карта стала такой же неотъемлемой частью их жизни, как и машина. Сверяясь с GPS и отыскивая координаты через разнообразные онлайн карты, Винчестеры никогда не забывали о старом отцовском приобретении. Иногда они думали, что Джон специально купил эту Карту – чтобы дети не разучились мечтать. По крайней мере, это объясняло тот факт, что практичный до предела отец позволил им так издеваться над весьма полезной вещью, не пытаясь забрать её или наказать своих чад. 

Пройдя через Ад, Рай и Чистилище и придя к такому выводу, Сэм и Дин запаслись пивом, уселись на капот машины и выпили за Джона Винчестера. А после, не сговариваясь, достали две ручки и молча нарисовали в самом центре карты двухэтажный домик с деревом. Прямо над городком Лоуренс, штат Канзас.


End file.
